DC Knights : The Dark Date
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: Harley Quinn has a bad dream then wakes up to a real terror, a date with a reptilian foe. Jason Todd gets a mysterious text message.


DC Knights : The Dark Date

Harley Quinn steps out of the shower. She looks at herself in the mirror. She makes a big smile. Then looks down and looks back up with a sinister evil stair. "What are you looking at?" she says to herself.

She then puts on her makeup and puts her hair in a pony tail. She puts on a shirt that says " BANG" in blood splattered lettering and black cut off jeans. On her feet she puts on knee high red socks.

She jumps on her bed and crawls up to her pillow. On the digital clock it reads 8:49. It was too early to sleep so she starts reading a book she was in the middle of. A book called "Alien Serial Killers from Uranus" . It's a tale about galactic serial killers who go to different planets, then go on killing sprees. Twenty minutes into the book she doses off into dream land. In her dream she sees herself walking in the woods. She's dress like red riding hood. She hears a howling. She thinks to herself " this is odd why Am I at the corner stone of a Grimm fairy tale".

"Psst over here" a voice in the dark says. She looks up at a tree that's lit by the moonlight. On a branch is Batman. He looks more bat like then man, like a mixture of a bat and a werewolf. " I'm watching you" he tells her in a blood curding raspy voice. He then flies away into the dark forest. She turns around and the Joker is standing in front of her. He pulls out a switchblade and flicks the blade out. "I'm gunna cut your face off sweetie buns it's the only way we can be perfect again" Joker waves the knife at her. "Cut my face? Is that really necessary Mr.J?". Joker jumps on top of her, straddling his weight on Harley. "It's very necessary my dear HARLEY…..!". Joker strikes down the switchblade at her face. And at that she wakes up with a gasp. Before she could regroup a large scaly hand wraps around her mouth. Her eyes widen from fear. And her scream is muffled.

Elsewhere Jason Todd aka Red hood is running on a treadmill. He's sweating profusely. He's done 20 miles of running on the treadmills highest setting. He's driven by hate. Every sweet drop reminds him of the time he was bleeding to death as Robin. Since he's isolated in a musky dark cellar he plays his music really loud. He's listening to his mix tape of hard rock and roll thrash grind industrial music. Nearby is his cell phone lying on a chair. The phones screen light up, it reads new message. He gets off the treadmill and whips the sweet from his face with a rag. He checks the message it reads " meet me Junkyard ASAP- HQ".

Jason Todd gets out of his gym cloths and suits up into his Red Hood gear. He gets on his red motorcycle. He puts on his gloves and helmet. He pulls the throttle back and thrust the engine while holding the brake. He releases the brake causing the tires to smoke up and leave a skid mark. Red Hood blazes down the streets of Gotham like a bullet on wheels. He leans into the bars, full throttle. Anyone else would think he had a death wish. But in his eyes he doesn't see death all he sees is red hot rage.

Red Hood arrives to the Junkyard. He wonders on foot to the center of the heap of car skeletons.

"Harls?" Jason Todd says suspiciously, while he takes off his motorcycle helmet. All the sudden a spot light flicks on to Jason, blinding his vision. " Hey!" he says covering his eyes.

The next spot light hits the center of the Junkyard revealing Killer Croc in the middle of the junk heap.

" Killer Croc what's this about, where is Harley?"

" Oh she here, but first we gotta talk, see Gotham's full of Vigilantes , and its also full of guys like me, Killers, robbers, liars , cheaters,… and worse. But heres what I don't get…, you and Harley are moochers. All you sidekicks trying to make it on your own, it turns my stomach inside out. You know what your like to Batman, look around you, your like these cars, broken down, used up and replaced by a newer better one. Your just a runt, RUNT OF THE LITTER!" Killer Croc picks up a tire iron and bashes a tail light out.

" Shut up Killer Croc, talk is cheap, dammit just tell me where Harley is!"

" You wanna see her? Sure, thing turn on the lights Chippy" Killer Croc yells to his goon. Chippy was a short and stocky guy. He had a goofy golfers cap. And he had big buggy eyes. He was in the corner holding a switch box. He flips on the light for the crane operator.

Harley Quinn was bound in chains 40 feet in the air. Her face was battered and her makeup was running from tears and blood. " Ja..son…" Harley couldn't nearly talk since she was losing blood, fading in and out of conscience.

" What did you DO…! You're so dead, you're going to die Croc, You're going to die" Jason crushed his teeth together and tightened his fist.

"Not so fast Red Hood, you see my man Chippy , all he has to do is flip one button and your loony clown bitch girlfriend goes KA SPLAT, so heres the deal I'm gunna use this crow bar here to beat some sense into you, you event so resist or fight back in anyway, Chippy hits the switch."

" Fine" Red Hood says looking down. He threw down his Shotgun and 9mm handgun, then looked at Killer Croc with demon fury " let's get this over with"

"Ok batter up" Killer Croc whacks Jason in the face with the crowbar. A rope of blood splashes out of Red Hoods mouth. The next crowbar blow hits him in the ribs. Then another shot of iron to the face again causing a gash under his right eye. A strike to the left arm nearly breaks his arm. Killer Croc strikes the right arm, that breaks the bone. "AHGGG!" Red Hood screams falling to his knees.

"This is fun…! How you feeling Jason? Looks like your getting hurt, Awww whats the matter, oh I know maybe this is bringing back bad memories perhaps? Here maybe this will help!"

Killer Croc strikes Red Hood's face again. Jason falls flat to the ground puffing a cloud of dirt while choking on blood rapidly filling his mouth. He see's 4 Killer Crocs blurring apart.

Killer Croc goes for the deathblow to Red Hoods skull. But Jason rolls out of the way. He flips out his shinobii style battle knife . He uses the blade to slices both Killer Crocs Achilles heels 4 inches deep. Killer Croc loses all control of his balance and falls face first. " HIT THE SWITCH, HIT IT NOW CHIPPY"

Jason Todd throws his shinobi blade like a Ninja star. The knife cuts across Chippy's neck. The goon stood there for a second wondering if he got hit, or how deep. But then the blood shot out of his neck like a garden sprinkler. Chippy managed to click the button.

" Nooo….!" Jason Screamed as the chain lock released and began to drop the Harley Quinn 40 feet.

Red hood shot a wrist grapple hook around the neck of the crane. He ran with all his might counter clockwise. He swang centrifugal catching Harley moment before she hit the dirt. The weight snapped the cord. Red Hood and Harley Quinn and tumbled and barrel rolled, till the momentum halted.

"you… saved… ma meh me" Harley said to Jason looking at him. They both had black and blue bruises on their faces, and blood smeared mouths.

" I did Harley , I did it for you" He leaned his face into hers and both of their tears met. And then they both gave each other a deep kiss. And he pet her hair while he did it.

Killer Croc was trying to crawl away. Red Hood walked over and kicked the reptilian thug onto his back. Jason pointed the shotgun at Killer Croc " I meant it when I said I was going to kill you"

" The hell with you , you god damn RUNT, you cape crusaders don't kill "

" I don't wear a cape" Red Hood shoved the shotgun in Killer Crocs mouth and emptied the round into his skull. The scaly head shattered open. Pieces of brain matter got on Red hoods leg. And then it started to rain fall. The blood stared to fountain out of Killer Croc body like a red river rapids.

Red hood went back over to Harley and cradle her in his arms and began rocking " its gunna be okay, I'm going to get you fixed up". She didn't respond. The rain started to wash off the blood and clown makeup from her face. " Harley?"

" Its over Jason, its over" the voice from behind Red Hood said. He turned around and it was Nightwing standing over him in the rain.

" NO! Its never over!" Jason began to do CPR on Harley. " 1 2 3" pumped her chest, then blew in air in her mouth. " 1 2 3" repeated the motion over. She still remained lifeless.

" Jason…. Stop" Nightwing put his hand on Jasons shoulder.

" No!" Red Hood began doing CPR again, and hit her in the chest. Her eyes opened as wide as pale saucers and she coughed up blood. " Shes alive!" and cradled her and smooched her on the lips " I'm never going to let you go again".

" Batman is on his way here, he'll rush her to the hospital, but it pains me to do this" Nightwing pulled Red Hood from Harley and pulled his arms behind his back and put the Batcuffs on Todd's hands.

" You killed Killer Croc, Jason, that's not how we do things around here, I'm going to have to take you in"

The End?


End file.
